Dark Wishes
by WeirdtheNorn
Summary: Sequel to Wishing Worlds After the end of Battle City the darkness in Marik has been banished away. But what happens when that evil finds a new world to control? One where a Yugi Motou never existed?


Dark Wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-Oh! It's on my Christmas list.

Summary: In a sequel to "Wishing Worlds" After the end of Battle City, the darkness in Marik has been banished away. But what happens when that evil finds a new world to control? One where a Yugi Motou never existed?

Ok I'm happy to _finally_ be back with the continuation of my Wishing Worlds story. Sorry for the really, really long wait. A couple of you said you thought you knew who I was writing about in the end of my story but no one gave me names so I'll use my amazing psychic abilities and say that everyone got it right. Course the horrible fact is that I wasn't even sure who it was when I was writing it, but let's not go there…

And now my second point to make is about my other story Alternate Kingdom. If anyone reading this is wondering where that story is you can now find it on under the same title, and same author. It will only appear at that site from now on, so check there for updates and I'll tell you on my author profile here when I update. And anyone who has absolutely no interest in that story, I apologize for boring you with my shameless advertising.

One final point- this story exists at the end of the Battle City tournament. So anyone who has watched the new season Waking the Dragons or anything past that please cut out that part of your memories and file it away in a Tupperware container until the story comes to a complete stop. And that includes any summer movies you may have watched involving spiky-haired duelists and their obsessive rivals.

Marik (stares at millennium rod while drooling) Finally the object of ultimate power is mine again.

WeirdtheNorn (clears throat) Um, actually Marik.

Yugi (smirks) It's mine now.

Marik (ignores them) Once again I will have the means to control the world.

Yugi (rolls eyes) You're not allowed to control the world- they have a restraining order against you.

Marik (scoffs) A piece of paper shall never come between me and my destiny.

Yugi (shakes his head) Uh no, that would be my job to stop you.

Marik (clutches millennium rod close to chest) Soon I will rule over all, with my powerful ally Clarence.

Yugi (confused) Uh, who's Clarence?

Marik (frustrated at Yugi's stupidity) The millennium rod, dolt.

Yugi (stares at Marik) You named your millennium object?

Marik (sneers) Actually Clarence already had a name.

Yugi (laughs) Wait till I tell Yami and Bakura.

Marik (shakes his head) I know, they'll be upset that I never introduced them before.

Yugi (back away) You scare me.

Marik (nodds) Commanding fear in your subjects is one of the steps to conquering the world.

WeirdtheNorn (shakes head) Marik stop reading the self help books for world conquest and hand over Clarence. We need to start this story and Yugi needs to borrow that. I'll give you a rock named Timmy instead. (sighs) Ok well let's just start the story first. Hope everyone enjoys reading and tell me what you think afterwards. Oh and I hope everyone has a happy holiday.

(word) Yugi talk with Yami

((word)) Yami talk with Yugi

Chapter 1

The sky was truly beautiful at night. In the city, the only thing visible was the tops of buildings and the pollution of businesses. But out in the open area of the countryside, one could see stars forever. They were an uplifting sight for the boy who had come so far from his home. He had finally left the city of Domino and traveled as far away as he could get. It was most likely a foolish decision. He could not stop the evil by distance, the evil was inside him. Even now, as he stopped to catch his breathe and gaze at the heavens he felt the darkness swell up inside him.

'Let me in.' a raspy voice whispered hopefully. 'You'll never be alone again.'

"No!" he shouted aloud, shaking his head as hard as he could in the hopes that somehow the evil would fall out like water in his ear.

'I could get you anything you want.' The voice continued. 'The two of us could rule the world.'

"I won't listen to you anymore." The boy declared firmly, sitting on the grass with his hands held out away from him, he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.

"My name is Marik Ishtar and I'm stronger than the darkness inside me." He repeated over and over again just as his brother Odion had taught him. The welling darkness pulsed angrily, upset at being pushed aside, unwilling to be ignored.

'Give in.' the voice continued to rasp, refusing to fade away.

"I'm stronger than the darkness. I can will you away." Marik repeated firmly. Then he heard a low, throaty chuckle, echoing inside his head.

'You are stronger than me.' The voice breathed and then it laughed again. Marik groaned at the harsh noise and started shaking his head until he was sure it was broken. The laugh seemed to multiply as if two voices had appeared.

'However you're not stronger than the both of us.' A new, second voice whispered in his head, horrifying and fascinating him. He had a second one now? Where did that come from, and could he hope to fight it? The two darknesses laughed as they swelled together, washing over him in wave after wave of pain, depression, and hate. This time, when the voice whispered about great things, Marik found himself too far gone to care. No one noticed out in the woods the white-haired boy as he collapsed to the ground, or when his hair spiked up as he stood again, a sneer crossing his previous panicked expression.

"I'm back." He announced to the empty area. "And this time Yugi will pay."

-------------

"I wish something exciting would happen." Joey announced with a sigh as he flopped down on the couch in the Motou's living room. His reply came a moment later when he had a pillow thrown at his head.

"Are you nuts Joey?" Tea screamed from across the room, a second pillow already waiting in her hands, ready to fire at a chance of a stupid remark. "We just went through a horrible experience where Marik tried to take over the world. You almost died! How can you want something like that to happen again?"

"Tea maybe he's just pointing out the fact that things are pretty dull now." Yugi broke in diplomatically, hating to see his friends argue.

"Yeah that's it. Dullsville all the way. Thanks Yug." Joey enthused, beaming at his best bud. Yugi ducked his head at the compliment. But Tristan snorted and shook his head.

"I'll take dull and boring over crazy psychos and shadow games any time." Tristan said with a shudder. Solomon Motou walked into the room at that moment and scowled at his grandson and friends.

"Yugi if you're going to do nothing all day I could put you to work in the stockroom. Things aren't going to get organized by themselves and you've been off dueling for most of the summer."

"Aw Gramps you can't make him work, it's summer." Joey whined.

"Shush up you or I'll put you to work." Grandpa threatened, waving a fist before he noticed the white envelope in it. "Oh Yugi, you got a letter today in the mail all the way from Egypt. From that boy Marik. Although for all that boy has done I think you should toss it in the trash."

"No Grandpa, Marik wasn't himself when he did those things. He's good now." Yugi corrected, ignoring Joey's snort of protest. He reached up and snatched the letter out of Solomon's hand, tearing it open to release half of Egypt's supply of sand.

"Yugi tell your friend I don't appreciate him creating messes in my living room even if he is overseas at the time." Gramps grumbled, leaving to go get a broom to sweep up.

"Sorry Grandpa," Yugi yelled after him before turning to his friends, "The sand's for Yami. Something to remind him of his home. The letter- it's bad news guys. Marik has been having bad dreams about his darker side creating havoc again. And Ishizu has been having visions of me using the millennium rod. I think we're going to have to save the work again."

Joey let out an exaggerated groan and shoved his face into a pillow. "But we just did that Yugi," he whined, "Can't we just hang out and go to the arcade?" He was then bumped on the head by another pillow.

"Joey you were just whining about it being too boring a minute ago. Make up your mind!" Tea yelled before smiling at Yugi. "Don't worry Yugi. We're with you- whatever happens."

"Yeah I'm with ya too Yug. It's just- how accurate do ya think these dreams and visions are? Maybe nothing's going to happen. Maybe you're using the millennium rod starts the problem. You should be careful is all I'm saying." Joey declared.

"Being careful and playing arcade games are slightly different Joey." Tristan taunted. "But I'm up for either."

(What do you think Yami?) Yugi asked, uncertain about where to start.

((We can't ignore the warning aibou. Ishizu was right about Battle City, we can't just ignore her now. But with all of us helping Yami Marik will have no chance this time.)) Yami proclaimed smugly.

"So what do we do now?" Tea asked nervously, clearly upset about being out of pillows to throw at Joey. Yugi sighed and put the letter into his pocket.

"We go get the millennium rod."

Tbc…

Ok well that's the start of the story so be sure to tell me what you think. Next chapter- Yugi learns a valuable lesson- 101 ways how to NOT turn on you millennium rod. And Seto learns to never trust his brother. Ever. Not sure when I'll get to update- I want to work on my other story first but I'm having perfectionist issues. So I'll get back to you…Happy Holidays!


End file.
